Auras and True Love
by sao21
Summary: Leena reflects on what she sees. Takes place sometime in season 3. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I don't care what that finale showed, Pete and Myka are more brother/sister than lovers; furthermore, 'Giselle' is clearly Myka's code name so Pete won't tease her about HG. Takes place sometime in season 3. **

**Auras and True Love**

Leena's pov

I'm not sure if reincarnation or past lives exist, at least the way most people understand those ideas, but some energies do seem to recognize each other. I'm not sure how they recognize each other. Maybe they recognize each other from the past; maybe they recognize a possible future. For all I know, it could be both, or it could be neither; maybe they just recognize something in the other that will balance them out. I'm not sure the reason yet, but I'll find out in time… when I'm ready.

Pete and Myka are a great example of energies recognizing each other. Even when they first got here and hadn't known each other a week, their energies were fascinating to watch. Their auras were comfortable around each other, even before they could make it through a meal without jumping down each other's throat; if I had just walked by them on the street without knowing their pasts, I would have assumed that they were siblings, or had at least known each other since they were kids. They have a balancing effect on each other; he helps her have fun and laugh, whereas she helps him focus and be a bit more serious. While Pete has always been in tune and relaxed, Myka tends to be more tense; when she first got here in particular, her aura was tortured with guilt and grief. Fortunately, she has relaxed a bit since she got here.

When Claudia and Steve are together, their auras give off the same feeling. It's warm and comfortable, like they have known each from the womb instead of just meeting a few months ago. It's a feeling of respect and love, and not just any love but the unconditional kind, like you find in good, loving families. Their individual auras are so different. Where Claudia's can be a bit chaotic, Steve's tends to be more on the calm side (even more so the longer he is here). They balance and bring out the best in each other.

Watching the teams' auras all together is like watching those of a family, a dysfunctional, weird family, but a loving family none the less. Artie is like a father to Claudia, but is more like a father/uncle combination to the rest. The rest all get along like siblings; although, Myka does occasionally give off a motherly vibe to Claudia and, to a lesser extent, Pete. Myka and Pete could rarely get through a day without some teasing or bickering; meanwhile, Steve was reminded of his sister by Claudia's protectiveness of him. Each of them had found something from the others that had previously been missing. It's rare to find someone, let alone a whole group of people, who complements you in the way that they all do.

HG's aura may be the most interesting in its own right. It's hard to get a read on her sometimes. She has more of a darkness to her than the rest of them combined, even though the rest of them are no strangers to darkness. Before she was imprisoned by the regents, it was occasionally a swirling mass of anger, grief, and a general sense of chaos. I would have tried harder to help her, but there were also moments when the impression I got from her was hopeful and passionate…and almost tranquil. It was obvious, well at least to me, what caused the difference. It was all down to one Myka Ophelia Bering.

I used to prefer looking at Pete's aura when he and Myka were new. Auras that are in tune are rare, and Pete's has always been in tune. I think that may be where his vibes come from, being in tune, in harmony, with everything around him. It is very relaxing and beautiful to look at. But once HG got here, Pete's aura was no longer the most beautiful thing in the house; well, at least it wasn't as long as Myka was around.

When Myka and HG are together…their auras are almost indescribable. Myka's calmed HG's down, eased some of the grief and anger. HG triggered passion and liveliness in Myka's. No one had ever understood them like the other did. If anyone ever doubted the existence of soul mates, all I would have to do to change their minds is figure out a way to loan them my ability and then lock them in a room with those two; I wouldn't even have to lock them in a room, all I would need to do is point out those two from across a football field, several football fields would work actually.

Even though I've always believed in soul mates, it is still shocking to see. The best way to describe it is that their auras are actually connected when they get close and not just interacting with each other. I can tell when one gets home just by watching the other. It's like their energies are trying to become one. It makes you believe that anything is possible. It's magical.

Some people will never believe that magic exists, and I don't just mean artifact magic, or whatever you want to call the energy infused in those objects, but any kind of magic. I'll never understand that. How can someone see a sunrise, or a meteor shower, or just look at the night sky full of stars and not believe that magic exists? It's so clear to me. Love is proof that it does exist. Because there is nothing quite like love for making someone believe that anything is possible, and if that is not magic, I don't know what is.

When I took this job, I knew I would die here, but seeing two people's energies react like that, seeing how beautiful they are together, seeing true love, makes it all worth it. It also makes me realize something else…the Warehouse truly is full of endless wonder.


End file.
